Mientras duerme
by Muselina
Summary: Raoul ama a Christine, de eso no tiene dudas. Sin embargo, sabe que su joven esposa no puede darle todo su amor porque siempre habrá alguien más. Él. El Fantasma siempre rondará la cabeza y el corazón de su amada Christine.


**_Disclaimer: _**_El Fantasma de la Ópera le pertenece a Gaston Leroux y a sus herederos. Y a Andrew Lloyd Weber, que tiene los derechos del musical (y de la asquerosa secuela)._**  
**

_Bueno, hace poco tuve la oportunidad de ver en vivo y en directo el musical del Fantasma de la Ópera en Broadway. Y como es una obra tan genial y todo eso, se me ocurrió esta pequeña historia (se imaginarán que me faltó tiempo para llegar al hotel y anotarla antes de que se me olvidara). En general, está más basada en el libro, pero el musical también tuvo influencia en mí al escribirlo.  
_

_¡Espero que les guste!  
_

**Mientras duerme**

Los últimos habían sido una vorágine. Desde el incendio de la _Opera_ _Populaire_ y el rescate de Christine de las garras del loco que estaba obsesionado con ella, Raoul de Chagny no había tenido un minuto de tranquilidad. Ni él ni Christine, después de escapar de la muerte, habían querido esperar ni un momento más y se habían casado discretamente en una parroquia pequeña cerca de Montmartre, donde habían conseguido una casita encantadora.

Y, como era de esperarse, su hermano Phillipe había estado al borde de una apoplejía al enterarse de la boda. ¡Un vizconde de Chagny echando su vida por la borda por una _corista_! ¿Cuándo se había visto algo tan escandaloso? Por supuesto, una visita a su hermano no se había hecho esperar y los dos herederos de Chagny habían tenido una discusión que había hecho temblar las delgadas paredes de la casita de Raoul y Christine.

—No renunciaré a ella, Philippe —habían sido las últimas palabras del menor de los dos. El conde de Chagny se limitó a dirigirle una mirada despectiva y salir de la casa con un sonoro portazo. La mirada de su hermano le había dejado muy claro que no habría forma de hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Pero esa pelea ya había terminado y Raoul tenía el inmenso placer de pasar otra noche con Christine entre sus brazos. La había amado por tanto tiempo, incluso cuando era apenas un niño. No podría haberla dejado ir cuando por fin la había encontrado. Los meses anteriores se le antojaban un mal sueño; no poder estar con Christine por culpa de ese desquiciado le parecía casi irreal ahora que la tenía entre sus brazos.

Era tan bella cuando estaba dormida. Los rizos oscuros desordenados sobre la almohada y su pecho desnudo levantándose y bajando rítmicamente, mientras sus labios entreabiertos prometían sensualidad y calidez. Raoul no podía creer la suerte que tenía al poder contemplar esa obra de arte. Estaba seguro de que más de un pintor habría vendido su alma al diablo por la posibilidad de pintar el delicioso color cremoso de la piel de su adorada.

Raoul amaba a Christine, de eso no tenía ninguna duda. Adoraba su risa y la mirada pensativa que a veces se asomaba a su rostro. Y decididamente le encantaba que ella cantara para él.

Veía que ella sonreía. Los hoyuelos en sus mejillas aparecían varias veces al día: cuando ella despertaba junto a su pecho, cuando comían juntos y cada vez que él le robaba un beso a esos labios de cereza. Pero Raoul también la veía en los momentos en que ella pensaba que él no la veía. Entonces, un leve dejo de tristeza se veía en la mirada de la joven cantante. Y Raoul sabía perfectamente por _él_.

Aunque Christine sonriera, cantara y los besara con entusiasmo una y otra vez, Raoul sabía que el corazón de la muchacha nunca sería completamente suyo.

Por más que le doliera admitirlo, su Christine le debía mucho a su "Ángel de la música" (o "loco desquiciado", como Raoul prefería llamarlo) y desde esa noche en las entrañas de la _Opera Populaire_, no era la misma de antes. En cierta forma (y a Raoul no le hacía ninguna gracia pensar en eso) Christine, _su_ Christine, le pertenecía al fantasma de una manera que él nunca podría siquiera vislumbrar.

Daban igual los abrazos y juegos bajo las sábanas; daba igual que ella despertara junto a él cada mañana y daba igual que fuera a él a quién ella besara juguetonamente durante el día; una parte de Christine siempre sería de ese chalado.

Raoul sólo quería una cosa de su adorada Christine: su amor. Lo quería entero, sin divisiones. Pero sabía muy bien que ella no era libre de dárselo.

Los primeros rayos de sol del día entraron por el resquicio entre las cortinas y rozaron el rostro de Christine. La joven arrugó la nariz, como hacía siempre que despertaba y quería quedarse unos minutos más en la cama. Sin decir ni una palabra, se acomodó entre los brazos de su marido.

—¿Qué hora es? —musitó sin abrir los ojos.

—Aún es temprano, mi amor —respondió él acariciando con suavidad los mechones de cabello desparramados sobre la almohada.

—Estupendo. No sabes lo mucho que me gusta estar así, _contigo_.

Raoul sonrió. Adoraba esos momentos en los que podía olvidarse de la fantasmagórica presencia de su rival y podía simplemente disfrutar de la calidez del cuerpo de Christine entre sus brazos.

En esos instantes, ella era solamente suya.

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció? Tengo que confesar que a mí sí me gusta Raoul. Es un buen tipo, después de todo, y quiere lo mejor para Christine (el Fantasma tiene un serio problema de psicosis, además). Por eso quise darle un poquito de amor, especialmente después de leer de qué se trata la secuela del musical (¿En serio, Lloyd Weber? ¿No es una broma de mal gusto?)._

_En fin, quise retratar un poco de la relación que imagino entre Raoul y Christine: él dispuesto a soportar incluso al fantasma de Erik (nunca mejor dicho) y ella dividida entre el amor que siente por Raoul y el Fantasma que le mueve las hormonas (qué romance ni que nada, eso se llaman hormonas, linda)._

_En fin, que me enrollo mucho. Espero que les haya gustado.  
_

_¡Hasta la próxima!  
_

_Muselina  
_


End file.
